womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Karina LeBlanc
Karina Chenelle LeBlanc (born March 30, 1980) is a Canadian soccer goalkeeper who plays for the Chicago Red Stars of the National Women's Soccer League and is a member of the Canadian national team.1 Contents * 1 Early life ** 1.1 University of Nebraska * 2 Playing career ** 2.1 Club *** 2.1.1 magicJack *** 2.1.2 Sky Blue FC *** 2.1.3 Portland Thorns FC *** 2.1.4 Chicago Red Stars ** 2.2 International * 3 Coaching career * 4 References * 5 External links Early life LeBlanc was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to a Dominican father and a Jamaican mother, Vans LeBlanc and Winsome LeBlanc, who had temporarily relocated to Atlanta to avoid the dangers of Hurricane David.2 LeBlanc grew up in Dominica until age eight when her family moved to Maple Ridge, British Columbia. LeBlanc began playing soccer at age 12 and was named one of the top 20 Division I recruits by USA Today in 1997, even though Maple Ridge Secondary School did not have a girls soccer team. She was also an all-provincial basketball player and was voted British Columbia's Most Defensive Player in basketball in 1997. University of Nebraska LeBlanc attended the University of Nebraska and earned a degree in business administration. She played goalkeeper for the Nebraska Cornhuskers from 1997 to 2000 and became one of the school's most decorated goalkeepers in the history of the program. She was a finalist for the Hermann Trophy in 2000 and named to the 2001 Umbro Select All-Star Classic Women's Elite College Team.3 She was also a two-time All-Big 12 selection and was named an All-American.4 Playing career Club LeBlanc played for Boston Breakers in the Women's United Soccer Association, the first women's professional soccer league in the United States. In 2004, she played for the Montreal Xtreme of the W-League followed by the New Jersey Wildcats from 2005 to 2006. In 2009, she was acquired in the first round (fifth overall) of the 2009 WPS General Draft by the Los Angeles Sol. She started and played in 19 regular-season matches for the team, saving 78 of 93 shots. LeBlanc was named to the 2009 WPS All-Star Team Starting XI. In 2010, she was selected in the first round (second overall) of the 2010 Los Angeles Sol Dispersal Draft by the Philadelphia Independence. magicJackedit In August 2011, it was reported that LeBlanc had signed with magicJack 5 and stepped in as goalkeeper after Hope Solo was sidelined with an injury.6 Sky Blue FCedit In December 2011, she was signed to the Sky Blue FC for the 2012 season; however, the WPS league folded before the season began.7 Portland Thorns FCedit On January 11, 2013, it was announced that LeBlanc was one of two Canadian national team members selected to join the Portland Thorns FC by way of weighted allocation.8 On January 13, 2014, Portland Thorns FC announced that LeBlanc had been traded to the Chicago Red Stars in exchange for the 2nd round draft pick in the 2015 NWSL College Draft.9 Chicago Red Starsedit LeBlanc finished her 2014 season with 76 saves and a goal against per game average of 1.0, in 21 matches; just behind league leaders Alyssa Naeher's 106 saves, and Hope Solo's .90 goal against average. Internationaledit LeBlanc has represented Canada at four FIFA Women's World Cups, at the 2008 Olympics and at two Pan American Games, winning the gold medal with the national team at the 2011 Pan Am Games by stopping two penalty shots in the final.10 She was part of the Canadian team that on the bronze medal at the 2012 Summer Olympics. Coaching careeredit LeBlanc served as an assistant coach at Rutgers University from 2005 to 2009. She has also served as a goalkeeper coach with the Canadian under-15 national team, and developed goalkeeping clinics throughout the United States and Canada.4 Category:1980 births